


Friendship Flower

by Spuri



Series: FFM shorts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Pre-Het, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, feelings are hard, rated for bad word, relationships are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuri/pseuds/Spuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott, you really need to stop thinking your werewolf powers automatically makes you good at all physical activities. Remember bowling? Ice skating?” Stiles said with a sigh as he flopped down on the couch next to a sulking Scott, handing him a soda can and an Xbox controller. “Why were you so obsessed with the shooting game at the fair, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Scott wants to cheer Allison up, but things don't go quite as planned. Luckily, sometimes second attempts work out just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, uh, hi? *nervous wave* I don't usually write Scott and Allison, so hopefully I didn't mess it up?
> 
> It's Monday where I'm at again, so FFM time! This takes place in some sort of nebulous beginning-of-season-3 point in time.

“Scott, you really need to stop thinking your werewolf powers automatically makes you good at all physical activities. Remember bowling? Ice skating?” Stiles said with a sigh as he flopped down on the couch next to a sulking Scott, handing him a soda can and an Xbox controller. “Why were you so obsessed with the shooting game at the fair, anyway?”

 

Scott aggressively opened his can, and let out a quiet whine when instead of giving him a swiftly opened can, this gave him an unopened can in his left hand, and the now detached opening tab in his right.

 

Stiles sighed, and offered his own open can that he was just about to drink from. “Here, buddy. Have mine.”

 

Scott looked at the offered can,  then down at his own, before bringing out his wolfy nails and simply slicing open the little pre-cut circle hole. He crowed in victory, and Stiles couldn’t stop staring at the can as Scott took his first sip.

 

“Or you could do that.” Stiles was only a _little_ jealous. “So. The shooting game?”

 

Scott’s expression went from pleased and victorious to sad puppy in a split-second, and Stiles would probably feel guilty for being a bad friend if he wasn’t so curious.

 

“They had this big plush wolf. I wanted to win it for Allison,” Scott explained, staring morosely at his can. Stiles hoped he wouldn’t grip it any harder, because he could hear the metal creaking, and getting coke out of the couch and carpet would be a nightmare. And his dad would kill him.

 

“Dude, it’s a _shooting game_. Why don’t you go back tomorrow _with_ Allison? She could win all the wolves - and all the other prizes too - at a shooting game,” Stiles pointed out, pretty pleased with that particular bit of logic. Scott, however, stared at him, his face spelling out a big, fat nope.

 

“Are you crazy, I can’t do that! We broke up, remember? I promised I’d give her space. I can’t ask her to the fair, that’d be like a _date_!” Scott grimaced, his expression some weird mix of horrified and morose. It was kind of fascinating, and Stiles wondered how his face was able to do that. He started up the game, hoping it would distract Scott at least a little from his misery. But there was still this one part of the story that was bugging him...

 

“And giving her a giant plush wolf is giving her space?”

 

Scott gave him a wounded look for pointing out the obvious flaw in his plan. Okay, so Stiles was probably supposed to have his back, but flaws in logic _bugged_ him. “I figured I could tell her I kinda won it on accident, and that I don’t have the space for it in my room?”

 

Stiles gave Scott his best _bitch please_ look, completely unimpressed by that excuse. “I know I’m no relationship guru, but oh my _god_ , don’t ever do that. Seriously, if you like her and like your testicles where they are, don’t ever insult her intelligence like that. There is _no way_ Allison would believe that, okay, her BS meter would be going off louder than a fire alarm.” He swiftly maneuvered through the game menu screens, picking a virtual minefield to escape the minefield that was their current conversation

 

“Then what do I do?” Scott wailed in frustration, gesturing with his controller. Stiles made a protesting noise at the back of his throat, because the mission was _starting_ , and did Scott want to get them _killed?_  Properly chastised, Scott turned his full attention to the TV.

 

Well, almost full attention. Stiles sighed. Maybe if he came up with something, they could focus on the game. “Dude, I don’t know, give her a friendship flower or something!”

 

~*~

 

Allison opened her locker with a sigh, glad that her school day was almost over. She kind of regretted telling her dad she was ready to go back, because it was _exhausting_ , pretending to be okay all the time. But part of her felt that if she hadn’t gone back now, she never would have. And she needed to get on with her life. Not forget - never forget - but she still needed to live.

 

There was a single flower, a pale yellow and pink rose, tucked in there with a little folded up note tied to the stem. She blinked at it in surprise, and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. How had someone managed to get her locker open? And _why_? Was there some new supernatural thing happening? Another creepy stalker? Warily, she reached out for the note, slowly untying and unfolding it.

 

“This is a friendship flower, not sure that’s a thing. If it isn’t, it’s all Stiles’ fault. It’s okay if you don’t want to be friends, or if you don’t reply to this or anything. I just haven’t really seen you smiling since school started up again - and I get that it’s probably too soon - but I figured if there was something I could do to make you smile even just a little, then it was worth doing, even if it’s silly.

 

So yeah, friendship flower. Hope it brightens your day.

\- Scott :)”

 

Allison folded the note back up and couldn’t help the slight smile on her face. Her anxiety and nerves about the note were immediately gone, relief and something like amused affection flooding her system. She loved Scott and how sweet he was, even if she simply _couldn’t_ right now, wasn’t sure if she’d ever be ready to. She hoped she would be, that’s she’d be able to handle the inherent vulnerability in letting someone close at some point, but she could make no promises, even to herself. And Scott... Scott was part of the supernatural as well, and that was what had ruined her _life_. Part of her wished she’d never heard of werewolves - that no-one in her family had ever heard of werewolves. Still, there was no changing the past. Allison was stuck with what she had, and she had to work with that.

 

She put the single rose to her nose to breathe in the scent. She still wasn’t entirely sure she liked Beacon Hills; too much had happened for that. But it had Lydia, and Scott. She had _friends_ here - something that had mostly been in short supply the other places she’d lived - and good memories as well.

 

So maybe it wasn’t _all_ bad.

 


End file.
